Once Found Is Kept
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Sequel to Once Lost, Can Be Found. I may turn this into a chapter fic. Read! Please! RR! I'll jump off a cliff if I have to! ::chibi-eyes:: Please...?


The sequel is here! *annoyed look* Anyway. It's not so angst anymore. But, it's a little lime-y. I'm not very good with lemons, no better with limes! So, please don't be made. You know what they say. "Don't hate; Congratulate." __________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei smiled as Heero staggered down the steps. His hair extra messy and eyes not quite open. "Feeling better?" Wufei asked, wrapping his arms around Heero. What sounded like an "Hn" makes its way to Wufei's ears. "I thought Quatre was cooking." "He was. Until Duo persuade him to go to the circus with him and Trowa." Heero's features lost their curiosity at Duo's name and Wufei noticed. "Gomen, Heero. I-I forgot." A pancake is flipped in the air before Heero said anything. "What was that, last night, Wufei?" Wufei seemed to smile.  
"You seemed to need some company." "I didn't." "Don't be so emotionless." "Hn." "Why don't you talk?" "Hn." Wufei smiled and pressed Heero, "You should talk more." He whispered in Heero's ear, and nibbled his neck. Heero made a soft sound, which wasn't something you'd hear from a perfect soldier, and wrapped his arms around Wufei, who was getting a little too interested in what Heero would look like on a leash. Luckily, or not, Duo busted in the back door, throwing peanuts every where, with Trowa following close behind and Quatre in the back, picking up Duo's mess.  
Instantaneously (Oh, long word!), Wufei tore away from Heero and back to the stove. "Hey! What cha cookin', Fei-kun?" Duo asked, looking over Wufei's shoulder and purposely not noticing Heero, who felt like the world had fallen on him. Again. Trowa disappeared into the living room, after sharing a look with Heero that didn't help Heero's miserable days. Wufei noticed and sent Trowa a look that said 'back-off', but Trowa didn't catch the look as he was already in the living room.  
Quatre, being his sentimental self, noticed all the tension in the room and how it was centered on Heero and Duo, mostly Heero. "Hey, Duo. Why not show me that new video game you bought?" he asked, cutting the tension into pieces. For now. Duo nodded, "Sure!" And they disappeared into up the stairs, soon followed by Trowa. Then, Wufei sent him the same look and Trowa ignored it. Suddenly, loud video music played and Heero left into the living room. Wufei sighed. 'Maxwell you idiot! What'd he do that was so dire?'  
Heero huffed as he changed the channel. A hand planted it self on his shoulder and a kiss was placed on his cheek. 'Wufei.' Wufei sat down next to him, "What did you do? As Maxwell might have put it." Heero kept his gaze on the TV. How could Wufei ask him that? And at a time like this! "I-I-I really don't know." (*gasp* He just STUTTERED!) "Than how can you blame yourself?" Wufei asked, pulling Heero close. "I-I-I don't know." Heero replied, leaning into Wufei's warm embrace. "You don't know anything right now, do you?" Wufei chuckled.  
Not expected Heero to do what he did next, Wufei was a little shocked when he felt his tank top become a little soaked. Heero Yui, pilot of Wing Zero, the Perfect Soldier, was-was crying. Wufei placed his chin on Heero's head and sniffed the smell of machinery in Heero's messy chocolate hair. He stroked his back and silence insured. Heero's weeps were silent, silent enough that Wufei almost forgot Heero was weeping. There was a knock on the door and Wufei whispered he'd be right back, though Heero, unlike himself, tugged at Wufei's tank top, not wanting him to go.  
Luckily, in Heero and Wufei's POV, Quatre got to the door first. "Q- kun!" There was the voice, the thump and the "Oops!". "Tell me its not Relena." Heero muttered. "Did you just mistake me as Relena! Heero Yui!" The voice shrieked. "Its worse. Half." Wufei 'reassured' his love. "Shut up, Fei! Hey, why are you two so, uh, huggy?" Reluctantly, they let go and Wufei refused to talk Half. How can she just bust in, on a moment like that! Heero talked, though, shocking Half. He silently told her about his miserable week; that is after he made Quatre make sure Trowa and Duo were staying upstairs.  
Half's eyes widened with tears, "That's so sad!" she split into many personalities. "How dare he!" "Wah!" "I don't believe his good for nothing lying ass!" "That's so depressing!" Heero and Wufei seemed shocked by how many personalities Half could be at one time. "Gomen you had to hear that. But, you're like my little brother, Heero." Heero glared at her. "Oh all right. Maybe not little." Half smiled. "So, Fei's been keeping you company, ne? That's so sweet!" Half's hazel-ish eyes grew chibi-size and she grinned. "Oh, Duo's going to pay, yes he is!" "What about Trowa?" Heero asked, reclaiming his place in Wufei's embrace. Half scoffed. "I'm not afraid of the big clown." She made a face. "Wah! I'm so scared. Not!" She disappeared up the stairs.  
"AH!" "LET ME GO!" "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" All of these screams were Duo's and soon Trowa came running down the stairs and out the door. "YOU ARE GOING TO SAY GOMEN!" With Trowa gone, Half dragged Duo down the stairs, by his braid. She held him up, feet not touching the ground, in front of Heero. "What do you say?" "If I say it will you let go?" Half growled. "I'm sorry Heero! NOW LET GO!" Half let go and Duo scampered away. Heero seemed content, but Half could see she might not have should have done that. "Gomen, I just felt like it." Wufei nodded, he felt he would have done it, too. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Angel: Okay, I decided to add my split personality, Half!  
  
Half: And, Hai! I do see Heero as my little brother. Though he doesn't like being called little.  
  
Toy: As a matter of fact, he hates being called little, short, tiny- *sees Heero's glare*- Uh, any term of small.  
  
Angel: Uh-Huh! So, anyway. I think I might continue this into a chapter fic.  
  
Half: If we get enough reviews.  
  
Toy: Only five, that's all we ask for.  
  
Half: Five a chapter, unless a smaller amount, which we might ask for.  
  
Angel: All depends on MY mood.  
  
Toy: Uh-oh. 


End file.
